Flotando entre las nubes
by Temari-Shikamaru
Summary: algunos spoilers manga Akatsuki vuelve a la acción capturando a cierto ninja, sus amigos mas cercanos lo pasan mal, sobretodo una chica que pronto encontrara un compañero que le ayude en esos momentos malos. Temax..? TentenX...? HinataX...? ya ireis viend
1. Chapter 1

**TEMARI-SHIKAMARU**

**(algun que otro spoiler del manga)**

**FLOTANDO ENTRE LAS NUBES**

Todo quedó en un final algo feliz, los del sonido, fueron asesinados entre los que quedaban del Akatsuki (Deidara, Sasori e Itachi), y entre los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha, con la ayuda de algunos de la arena.

Orochimaru, cayó en las manos de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, que para sorpresa de todos, atacaron juntos trayendo la muerte del Sannin.

Después de ello, los dos del Akatsuki junto a Sasuke, fueron juzgados en un tribunal de Konoha, con la Hokage al frente. A Sasuke lo condenaron solo con vivir en una casa (lujosa) con su hermano Itachi y junto a Deidara y Sasori, pero la pena de estos tres fueron mas duras, fueron sellados para que no se pudieran escapar de allí ni matar a nadie mas, por consiguiente perdieron mucho poder.

Había que destacar, que a pesar de haber ganado la guerra, Konoha y sus aliados habían sufrido muchas bajas, Gaara del desierto, actual Kazekage de la arena, estuvo entre esas bajas, cuando el Akatsuki acabo con su vida, al haberle extraído completamente el Sukaku de su interior, pero gracias a una tal vieja, supuesta abuela de un miembro del Akatsuki llamado Sasori, aprovechando que los del Akatsuki hiban cayendo muertos (solo sobrevivieron Deidara, Sasori que luchaban contra Naruto y compañia e Itachi que se libro por los pelos) al intentar controlar el demonio, lo sello nuevamente en el cuerpo de Gaara, trayéndole de vuelta a la vida y claro, Gaara no pudo agradecérselo, ya que la vieja nada mas sellarlo completamente cayó muerta.

En el periodo de la muerte de Gaara, la noticia corrió enseguida hacia la villa de la arena, donde esperaban los hermanos de este, Kankurou y Temari.

**-----FLASH BACK -----**

- -Tenía que haber ido con ellos!

- -Pero Temari, hermana, ya fue Naruto y si el no pudiese hacer nada por Gaara, tu tampoco podrias, recuerda que Naruto es como Gaara...

- -Pero... yo quiero a mi hermano... aunque no le pude demostrárselo mucho, por una parte por tenerle algo de miedo... yo en el fondo le queria...- Temari empieza a llorar.

- -A mí me pasa lo mismo- Kankurou abraza a su hermana- pero esperemos que todo salga bien.

Temari se separa suavemente de su hermano, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, justo en ese momento un chuunin de la arena les comunica que un grupo de ninjas de Konoha han llegado.

- -Hazles pasar- comenta Kankurou al Chuunin, mientras este desaparece por la puerta- quienes crees que habrán venido, hermanita?

- -No se... talvez sea alguno de los grupos que nosotros conocemos- Dice Temari mirando hacia la puerta con una mirada extraña.

- -Te pasa algo, hermanita, no dejas de mirar la puerta... acaso quieres que por ella entre... cierto chico?- dice Kankurou esbozando por primera vez, en esas horas, una sonrisa.

- -Como...?- Dice Temari mirando corriendo a su hermano- como que cierto chico!- Mira con su tipoca cara de psicópata a su hermano.

- -Si...si, ese chico...como se llamaba... a sí, siempre me lo recuerdas, Shikamaru! Diox siempre nos hablas de el, que si es problemático pero que si no se que... encima cuando estuviste en Konoha hace poco, creo que escuche que paseaste con el... jejej - Kankurou se ríe un poco mientras Temari se echa casi encima de el. Justo en ese momento...

- -Aquí estás los 4 ninjas de Konoha- Dice el Chuunin mientras desaparece.

Kankurou y Temari se acercan un poco y miran hacia la puerta justo en ese momento un hombre entra junto a tres jóvenes.

- -Saludos, chicos, cuanto tiempo Kankurou, que tal llevas la vida de Jounin?- Dice Asuma con un cigarro en la boca, mientras se dirige hacia el.

- -A veces, bien, a veces mal, no me puedo quejarme mucho- responde este aguantando la risa al ver como su querida hermana se ha quedado en silencio, igual que otro chico moreno, mientras las miradas de ambos se choca y sus caras cambian a un tono rojo.

- -Ya nos hemos enterado de lo de Gaara, tenéis noticias de el?- Dice Ino toda celosa con toda la intención de desviar las miradas de Temari y Shikamaru.

- -No, aun no sabemos nada...- Dice Temari agachando tristemente la cabeza.

- -Tranquil... seguro que pronto las cosas cambiaran y Gaara estará de vuelta- Dice Shikamaru acercándose a la rubia con una sonrisa.

- -Gr...a...ci...as Shikamaru...- Comenta Temari alzando la cabeza, mientras Kankurou aguanta la risa e Ino apunto de tirarse encima de la chica y arrancarle las 4 coletas.

- -bueno... hemos venido por si necesitáis ayuda, talvez ahora no, talvez mas adelante sí, pero nos han dicho que algunos de Konoha deberíamos de estar aquí, y que algunos de la arena en Konoha.

- -si... creo que eso seria lo mejor, así sabremos mas rápidamente las cosas, mandaremos a Baki con un grupo de ninjas a Konoha- Temari alejándose para ir en busca de Baki.

- -Te acompaño, Temari- Dice Shikamaru para sorpresa de todos, mientras corre asta ponerse junto a la rubia.

Ino está a punto de ir tras de ellos y darle de ostias a la Jounnin, pero es parada por Chouji, que le hace un gestó con la cabeza diciéndole que no vaya.

- -No creen que hacen una buena pareja?- Comenta Kankurou con una sonrisa mientras piensa _( al menos si esta Shikamaru se entretendrá y no pensara tanto en Gaara, así no estará tan triste)_

- -Jeje, la verdad es que si, Shikamaru es un poco machista, pero le gustan las mujeres y yo creo que sobretodo Temari, una vez le pregunte_: "Shikamaru, ¿ te gusta alguna chica?",_ el me contesto: _"eso es demasiado problemático"_, pero yo le insiste, _"al menos dime una chica que te aiga atraído algo" _ y el suspirando, susurro _"Temari..."_ mientras que su mirada flotaba entre las nubes.

- -ggrrrr... no se que ha visto en ella, teniendo una mejor en el grupo- Dice Ino todo celosa.

- -Pues...-empiezan los demás- ella no es tan escandalosa, y como diría Shikamaru tan problemática...

Los tres empiezan a correr por la gran sala, mientras detrás una Ino furiosa les persigue con una silla apunto de estrellarlo en las cabezas de los pobres chicos.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- -Temari, entiendo como te sientes, si...si necesitas apoyo ya sabes...cuenta conmigo- Shikamaru observa a la rubia todo rojo.

- -Jejej, gracias por tu ofrecimiento... pero no resultara problemático?- Sonrie Temari.

- -Siendo ...tu- Shikamaru se pone rojísima- no...- esta ves Temari se pone muy roja y los dos se paran quedándose quietos unos segundos mientras se miran a los ojos.

- -Temari...yo...- Shikamaru se acerca a la rubia.

- -Shikamaru...- Temari observa al moreno.

Poco a poco, Shikamaru se acerca hacia la chica de 4 coletas quedando esta apoyada contra la pared.

- -Temari...me...gustas...mucho- Dice Shikamaru acercando sus labios y rezando por ser correspondido.

- -Shikamaru...tu tambien me gustas mucho...

Poco a poco, sus labios van juntándose en un tierno beso que enseguida se vuelve apasionado.

- -Temari... eres preciosa- Dice Shikamaru después de parar para coger oxigeno.

- -Y tu eres muy guapo.

Se vuelven a besar con mas pasión que antes, mientras algunos que pasan cerca de allí se les quedan mirando con unas risitas, pero todo cambia y son interrumpidos.

- -Temari...hay nuevas de Gaara - Dice un mensajero entregándole a Temari un pergamino.

- - Vamos a donde los demás...- Comenta Temari muy nerviosa.

La pareja corre hacia la sala donde ven a tres chicos medio sangrando y llenos de heridas, mientras Ino se acaricia los puños.

----- **FIN FLASH BACK** ----

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **


	2. aclaraciones

**ACLARACIONES**

Bueno antes que nada, voy a actualizar primero los otros fics y luego subire el siguiente cap, pongo esto para aclarar dudas que tiene la gente.

Primero, lo de Gaara en el manga parece ser que ya esta muerto definitivamente, Deidara que esta sentadado (o sentada) encima de gaara le dice a Naruto que esta muerto mientras que este intenta llamar a Gaara y kakashi le dice que pare (kakashi ya ve que esta muerto a si que se da por echo que así es)

segundo, no se si Gaara luego vive, pero en mi fic si vivira porq es uno de los personajes que mas me gustan.

aun no se si poner a deidara como chico o como chica, las ultimas informaciones apuntan a que es chico, pero enfin UU igual pones chico y es chica o al reves UU.

graciassssss por los reviews siento ser tan pelma con lo de shikatema pero esque es mi pareja favorita (y despues de ver el 142 ...XDXd que se nota a monton que esos dos acaban juntos)

toda las chicas, incluidas Sakura, ino... van a estar con pareja y aun estoy en dudas XDXD asique si eso os dejo votacion entre estas parejas.

**Hinata -- **

-Naruto

-Gaara

- Sasuke

- Shino

**Tenten **

Kankurou

Neji

Lee

Kiba

**Ino**

Chouji

Kiba

**Sakura**

Naruto

Lee

Sasuke

enga besotes


	3. Chapter 2

TEMARI-SHIKAMARU

FLOTANDO ENTRE LAS NUBES

Gente ossssssss quierooooooo, gracias por los reviews, bueno, tengo algunos capítulos para retocar y subir de los demás fics, pero para decir la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo entre cursillos, salidas con el grupo de baile y demás... aun me queda otra salida y encima luego me voy de vacas XDXD na na vendré prontito XDXD

**Bueno teniendo encuesta la votación, así iré poniendo las parejas... ya veréis cuales son XDXD**

**Capítulo: **

Los primeros días de calma...

- -Temari... que tal se esta recuperando tu hermano- Hinata con su voz tímida.

- -Bien bien, gracias a la abuela de Sasori, Gaara se salvo, mañana celebraremos su funeral , le daremos las gracias... aunque ya sea tarde.

- -me alegro que se esta recuperando.- Hinata sonriendo con naturalidad

- -Ejem, ejem, dime Hinata desde cuando te preocupas tanto de una persona, cuando tienes a tu propio primo postrado en un sillón sin que le dejen moverse mucho- Neji irónicamente en un sillón, con parte de cuerpo lleno de heridas por las peleas.

- -Ohhhh... -Hinata abraza a su primo para sorpresa de todos- no te pongas celoso, pregunto por Gaara ya que esta peor que tu, deberías estar agradecido de que aun estes vivo- Hinata besa la mejilla de Neji, mientras los demás (nani?), Neji sonrojándose y dos que miran con cara de pocos amigos.

Tenten sale de la sala después de esa pequeña situación pero no se da cuenta que junto a el sale otro chico en su misma situación.

Al alejarse mas de allí...

- -Tenten te pasa algo, te veo pálida

- -Lo mismo te digo Naruto.

Ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro.

- -Es por Hinata no es cierto Uzumaki?

- -Si...es por ella... antes apenas creía que existía, era tan tímida, luego la fui conociendo mientras creía que me gustaba Sakura... pero en las ultimas semanas me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía hacia Sakura era algo así como amor entre hermanos, y estos días me dado cuenta, que por Hinata siento algo distinto... pero creo que ya es tarde, o ella ama a Neji, aunque sea su primo se les ven muy cariñosos después de su pasado, o de Gaara, con el que se preocupa mucho...

- -Naruto... no se que pensar...yo...yo..también amo a alguien...a un chico...

- -Jeje, seré tonto para muchos, pero se que te gusta Neji, puedes contarme lo que sea...

- -Pues si... Neji me gusta... y bueno siento que el no me toma muy en serio, solo se vuelca en sus entrenamientos y en proteger a su prima, seguro que si me atacaran no haría gran cosa.

- -No... digas eso! Seguro que el daría todo por salvarte.

- -Bueno igual me salvaría, pero luego me estaría despreciando diciendo que soy una inútil-suspira- bueno deberíamos volver no crees? Si no la gente sospechara cosas extrañas...aunque talvez si les demos celos, podremos ver la reacción de estos dos y ver si somos muy importantes en sus vidas-Tenten imaginándose a un Neji celoso y riéndose para si misma, pero cambia enseguida de expresión al sentir que es un sueño imposible.

- -Bueno... no quiero lastimar a nadie... pero por intentarlo...- Naruto sonriendo suavemente.

- -Sabes Uzumaki, has cambiado mucho en estos años, estas mas guapo...- Tenten entre risas, mientras Naruto se pone rojo, pero enseguida se une a las risas de chica.

- -Y aquí porque tanta risas?- Kankurou con cara de psicópata- tu Naruto quitándome a mi futura novia?

- -Tenten no es tu novia, antes saldría conmigo que con un cara pintado y muñequito como tu!- Lee apareciendo de la nada.

- -Jajajajaj, hablas tu el extraterrestre verde de supercejas y pelo a lo tazón! No me hagas reír, Tenten es mía!

- -Mentira, yo conozco de antes a Tenten, ella es mía!

- -Chicos... yo no soy de nadie!- Tenten con venita hinchada-aunque...-susurra mientras mira al rubio que esta a su lado y lo abraza- yo solo soy de Uzumaki Naruto.

Todos se quedan de piedra, Tenten y Uzumaki, pareja? Eso parece imposible, pero ven que Naruto también abraza a la morena y se quedan mas sorprendidos. Aunque hay exactamente dos personas que en realidad están pálidos, no creyéndose lo que ven... exactamente...celosos?

- -Tenten...-susurra uno de los dos.

- -Naruto...- Susurra la otra.

Los dos salen de allí lo mas deprisa que pueden sus cuerpos, ante las miradas de todos, y dejando a Naruto y Tenten impresionados, aunque van detrás de ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- -Y a esos cuatro que les pasa?- preguntan la mayoría

- -Serán cosas del amor – Gai apareciendo de la nada y poniéndose en su tipico pose.

- -Otro extraterrestre verde y supercejas- Susurra Kankurou entre dientes.

- -Sensei, Tenten no me quiere- Lee llorando a cantaros.

- -Tranquilo Lee, veras como pronto encontraras tu chica, un estas en el corazón de la junventud!

- -Gracias Sensei...

- -Lee...

- -Sensei...

- -Lee

- -Sensei..

Los dos se abrazan mientras lloran como burros.

- -Ya decía yo que estos no eran de este mundo- Kankurou mientras se aleja moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera sacando mil teorías de estos dos.

- -Yo también me voy a pasear un rato-Sasuke mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. (((_que raro que Sakura no se ofrezca para acompañarme... o no, echo de menos aquello, al principio no me gustaba que las chicas me persiguieran, aunque luego tampoco me gusto, solo podia soportar a Sakura... Sakura... mi flor de cerezo... que puedo hacer para que me acompañes como intentabas hacer en aquellos tiempos...)))_

Sasuke se para y se da la vuelta de nuevo, algunos aun están allí hablando entre ellos, justo se da cuenta que no hay rastos de Temari y Shikamaru y se pregunta desde cuando habrian desaparecido ya que al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero quitándose esa pregunta tonta de su cabeza, que ellos hagan lo que quieran, mira a Sakura y se arma de valor.

- -Sakura... te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo... _((ojala diga que si, ojala diga que si!))_

El resto junto a Sakura se quedan mirando a un sonrojado Sasuke. La chica tarda un buen rato en contestar pero al final:

- -Bueno... esta bien... – Sakura va junto a Sasuke, aun muy sorprendida,

- -Como que Sasuke le ha invitado a dar una vuelta a la frentuda?- Ino, con la boca abierta asta el suelo XD observa como se alejan de allí.

- -Dejalos, Ino, que hagan lo que quieran, te apetece venir a tomar algo?- Chouji tranquilamente junto a Kiba.

- -Bueno vale...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- -bonita habitación...

- -Si jeje, seguro que ni te as fijado en las estanterías ¬¬

- -Bueno, ya, era para hacer un cumplido, solo tengo ojos para ti

Temari se sonroja y se acerca hacia una gran cama y se sienta en ella.

- -bueno y que tal si le echas un vistazo a la cama...-La chica sonrie mientras guiña el ojo a un sonriente moreno.

- -vaya no sabia que fueras tan...- se acerca hacia la rubia.

- -Tan que...

- -tan...no se como deberia decírtelo...

- -No me lo digas, si no demostremos como somos.

Shikamaru tumba a su querida en la cama y se apoya con suavidad encima de ella. Sus labios rozan suavemente mientras empiezan a acariciarse el uno al otro. Las manos empiezan a deslizarse dentro de sus ropas mientras que se besan con mucha pasión.

- -mmm Temari te amo- el muchacho besa el cuello de la joven mientras sus manos, por debajo del vestido, van subiendo hacia sus pechos.

TOCK TOCK

Un jarro de agua congelada cae encima de ellos

- - Que...os..tias...!- Shikamaru furioso por haber interrumpido su momento XD.

Temari también furiosa, se incorpora mientras se coloca bien el vestido y habré la puerta.

- -Tu hermanito que quieres!- Con voz de psicópata.

- -Tranquil hermana- Kankurou con miedo al ver la cara de su hermana- solo venia haber si estabas aquí, como as desaparecido...

- -Ya ves.. estoy aquí...

- -Bueno quieres bajar abajo, estamos unos cuantos charlando...

- -No gracias, y ahora si me disculpas voy ha cerrar la puerta que estoy muy ocupada.

- -A sí? En que..- Kankurou mira curioso a su hermana.

- -No te importa- Temari agarrando la puerta para cerrarla.

- -Te puedo ayudar en algo...?

- -No!-Temari histérica- aunque...- se calma un poco- si me puedes ayudar...jeje ya que te ofreces a ayudarme... puedes traerme un par de condones?- Temari sonríe esta vez un poco nerviosa.

- -Jeje eso esta hecho ¡!- Kankurou desaparece y al rato va hacia la habitación de su hermana con un paquete de condones- un momento... para que quiere mi hermana condones! _((para que va ser imbecil! –una voz en su interior-tu que crees cabeza de chorlito!))_ pues...- toca la puerta y esta vez es Shikamaru quien habre.

- -Gracias por los condones-dice Shikamaru mientras le rebata el paquete y le cierra la puerta en las narices.

- -Joder...Temari... Shikamaru...condones! ya lo pillo! – se sonríe a si mismo, como un tonto- _((ya era hora que te enterases)) _tu calla voz extraña! Jeje vaya con esos dos... que bien se lo monta Shikamaru con mi hermana... COMOOOOOOOOOOO! SERA PERVERTIDO ¡! –Kankurou golpea fuertemente la puerta apunto de derribarlo- TUUUU PERVERTIDO, NO LE TOQUES NI UN PELO A MI HERMANO O TE MATOOO, PERVERTIDOS ABRIRME LA PUERTA JODER!-la puerta se abre y justo cuando Kankurou va a entrar a matar al moreno de coleta una sandalia (o como se llamen esos zapatos que llevan) sale volando y le da en plena cabeza. Kankurou cae inconsciente mientras la puerta se cierra de nuevo. Justo en ese momento pasa una extraña chica y lo lleva arrastrando de allí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- -mmmm! Estoy esta delicioso!-Ino cierra los ojos mientras bebe un tipo de zumo con una pajita.

- -Y que lo digas!- Dicen Chouji y Kiba a la vez, también cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutan de aquel zumo tan exquisito.

Ino abre los ojos y observa a los dos chicos que tiene engrente-((la verdad...-piensa- los dos son muy guapos... Kiba tiene su encanto y Chouji... se ve mas lindo ahora que esta algo mas delgado... primero me enamore de Sasuke, y ahora se ha fijado en la frentuda, luego de Shikamaru, que esta con Temari... pero para decir la verdad... uno de estos dos me atrae bastante...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- -Vaya... en esta villa no hay muchos jardines pero este de aquí es muy hermoso... no crees Sakura? –Sasuke mira de reojo a la pelirosada.

- -Pues... la verdad es que si...- Sakura nerviosa, mira hacia todo los lados menos hacia el moreno.

- -Mira... hay muchos cerezos... mmm, siempre he considerado que las flores de cerezo son muy hermosas...- Sasuke esta vez mira directamente ha Sakura- cuando digo que son muy hermosas, me refiero a que toda las flores de cerezo son muy hermosas... Sakura...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6


End file.
